Moments of Chance
by KakashiXIrukaLover
Summary: Staring two of my sim boys. Vincent is a struggling college student who works as a stripper to pay his bills. One night after work he is saved by a stranger. What's going to happen? You'll have to read to find out! Rated M for future content. Warning this is yaoi! If you don't like this kind of thing please don't click to read. I will not tolerate nasty comments.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: First off this yaoi which means boy x boy. If you don't like this kind of thing then kindly leave this page. So I am back after a very long break. College and life has kept me busy, plus I fell into a period of writers block. Please go easy on me as I try to get back into the swing of things. This chapter has light violence and open homosexuality. Hope you all like my new story.

Vincent's point of view

I would never be ashamed of the life I lived or the things I had to do to make it in the world. I knew one day things would get better…well I hoped they would. Being on my own from an early age I knew I would have to go to school to be able to have a good life, so I worked hard to finish high school and to save up so that I could go to college. Looking down at the stack of bills that were in front of me now, they had me wondering if my bad luck would ever turn around. Running my fingers through my hair I let out a sigh and glanced out the window. My apartment was small, run down and I didn't live in the best neighborhood, but it was all I could afford for the time being.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was time for me to head out to school. Today would be a typical weekday for me, classes all day and then my job tonight. I just wished the day was over with, because it promised to be a long, gruelling day. Walking to the door I slipped my shoes on before grabbing my bag, wallet, keys and headed out the door. Locking up, I and headed to the bus stop to wait for my ride, and it was days like today that I wished I had a car.

My routine through the week never changed, classes from nine in the morning till six at night, and a small dinner in the corner of the library where I would study and wait for ten p.m. when I would need to leave for my job, and work as an exotic dancer at Hard Bodies downtown until two in the morning. I would rush home after my shift, grab a shower and fall into bed to get what precious sleep I could.

My weekends were just as precious even though I had to do errands; I knew I could take my time with getting things done. Sometimes I go into work for extra shifts, which meant extra money, but I don't do it all the time I wanted to have a social life too. Even though my money was tight my bills were paid and I had enough left over for groceries and things I needed. The few good friends I had always tried to help out, but I never accepted. It wasn't their place to support me. I arrived at the bus stop and stood waiting for the #6 that would take me to school.

I had my change ready as the bus rolled up and opened its doors. Stepping up the three steps I stopped at the fee box, dropped my money in and nodded to the driver who just ignored me. "Oh well," I thought as I took my seat and pulled out a book to pass the time away, and to ignore the people and the looks they gave me, it was the same no matter where I went, and it was mostly from girls, but I didn't care. Maybe it was due to the fact their boyfriends paid more attention to me. I just laughed to myself as I drown out the world around me. My looks were always quite feminine even though I am 100% male, and I liked my hair long, that wouldn't change for anyone. I was happy with the way I looked and the person I was and that was all that mattered to me.

When the bus finally came to a stop, I put my book away and got off the bus. I headed towards Sloan hall where my first class of the day took place. Walking in, I headed towards my seat and, of course the looks never stopped once as I sat down. A few minutes later I heard that ever familiar voice of my best friend, Skylar Grey.

"You know they're just jealous because they can't look as good as you." Skylar laughed as I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Skylar to say something so stupid. "Fine, be that way Vincent…but after class I need to talk to you." He said the last part after a brief pause.

"Alright Skylar we'll talk after class." I wondered what Skylar wanted to talk about.

After class let out Skylar and I walked to the student lounge, and headed to the corner of the room to sit on a couch, away from everyone. "So what's going on Skylar?" His big goofy grin was now bugging the hell out of me.

"I've met someone Vincent and he is wonderful." Skylar's goofy grin grew even wider, and I couldn't stop the ache in my heart or the jealousy. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for him, but I wanted to have someone in my life. I wanted to go to bed at night with arms wrapped around me and wake up knowing I am loved too. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at Skylar. He seemed to know what was going on and pulled me into a hug. "Vincent you will find someone too…I'm sorry if I hurt you." I pulled free from the hug and smiled.

"I'm happy for you Skylar…when do I get to meet the lucky guy?" Skylar blushed as red as a tomato. "How about we all go out to dinner Saturday?" I knew I would have to check my funds, but I'm sure I could swing it. After all I had to meet the man who stole my best friend's heart. Noticing the time, Skylar and I jumped up, said our good-byes and headed off to our seperate classes.

The rest of my day was uneventful. My classes went good; I grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed to the library to do my homework. When nine o'clock rolled around I packed up my school work and headed off to the bus stop. The ride to work was the same, the looks, the whispers, did it ever end? The bus stopped a block before my job,but I didn't mind the walk. Walking up to Hard Bodies I nodded to Tony the bouncer who was standing outside. Giving a wink, I walked inside and made my way to the back. Being a male stripper wasn't all that bad and the money was good, it paid the bills and I knew I wouldn't be doing it forever. Hard Bodies is a gay strip club and I am glad too, the thought of women groping on me made my skin crawl. I have nothing against women, but put them in a strip club, add some alcohol into the mix and you have a disaster in the making.

I sat down at my dressing table, after putting my stuff into my locker. The other dancers were busy running around and getting ready. Even though I had no family everyone here looked out for each other and we all considered each other family. After applying my make-up, I slipped into my first costume and waited for my turn on stage. When I had first started here I was a bundle of nerves every time I went on stage, now I was just like a robot when it came to my routines and nothing bothered me. I heard the DJ announce my name before my music came on and I struted onto the stage. Walking down the center I ran my hands down my body, grinded my hips to the music and worked my way to the pole. Grabbing the pole I swung around it before teasing the crowd by ripping my shirt off. The money was in the customer's hands and I seduced them as I grabbed each bill. Soon I was down to nothing but my g string and was allowing money to be slipped in by greedy fingers. When the music ended I sent a wink out as I gathered my clothes and money before walking off stage.

Sorting through all the money, I fixed it and put it in a smal safe in my locker till my shift was over. After three more sets I was finally done for the night and was very grateful. Tonight had been a great night and I made more money then I usually did, but I was exhausted from the long day. After gathering my stuff I bid farewell to everyone and headed out the door to catch the last bus home.

As I was waiting for the bus to arrive I didn't notice the two guys who slipped up next to me. I pulled my bag closer to me as one of them spoke. "Hey sweetness how about you come party with us?"

I shook my head and moved away, but that only made them mad and before I knew it the taller of the two grabbed my arm. "I said how about you party with us?" his tone was angrier.

"No I don't party with strangers." I yanked my arm free as I said my peace, and their eyes widened as I spoke.

"What the hell? You're a guy?" I just ignored them, and that set them off, I was suddenly pushed into the other's arms, and my hands were yanked behind my back. "Maybe we need to teach this queer a little lesson." I saw his hand rise, but never felt the punch. I opened my eyes to see that someone else had joined in and had my attackers' wrist firmly gripped in the air.

"How about you two leave before I call the cops?" The stranger told my attackers' before releasing his hand. I was shoved hard into my savior's chest as the two men fled, and I was caught into a secure hold. I was shaking hard as he guided me to the bench. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I heard him and knew I should answer, but all I could manage was tears and a jerky shake of my head. At that moment I felt so weak and couldn't believe I was crying in front of someone I didn't even know. My bus came and went, but I didn't realize it until it was too late, and growled in frustration.

"I'll give you a ride home." The stranger told me.

"I cannot accept a ride from someone I don't know." I said and a hand was extended to me. I don't know why, but I took his hand despite of what I had just said and it felt so warm.

"My name is Cameron Reynolds and it would be my pleasure to give you a ride home." I knew it was a bad idea and I never do things like this, but I accepted anyway, and as we walked to his car from the bus stop I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Cameron opened the car door and I was still in shock as I climbed in. That's when I realized_ "Oh shit he's going to see where I live."_


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron's point of view

The sunlight hit my face making me groan in agony, so I pulled my blanket back over my head and turned over, not wanting to get out of bed. I was in no mood to deal with work, or more family issues, and it's not like I had anything to look forward to. Since the death of my parents a few months ago I had to step in as president of my family's company, so I had to make appearances every now and then. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I reluctantly slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom to get ready for my day.

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before heading back to my room to get dressed. My clothes were lying on the bed as I walked in, "I guess Alfred sensed I was dragging ass." I mumbled and tugged on the clothes with sluggish fingers. Alfred has been our butler for as long as I can remember, he had been more of a father to me than my own and is still always there for me. If it wasn't for Alfred I don't know what I would do, he helped me cope with things when I was grieving for my parents. Even though I'm an adult I felt like an orphan and; I only had Alfred and my best friend, Abel Rivera, to count on. Glancing at my watch I saw it was getting late so I finally picked my ass up and rushed downstairs, gulped down the scalding coffee I was handed and took my briefcase from Alfred's waiting hands.

My family business is located downtown and is a very successful publishing company; we handle a lot of high profile clients, which required a lot of time. It was a little after nine when I made it to the office, I pulled into my parking space and sat in my car dreading the fan girls who I knew were just waiting for me to get to the office. They were only after me for my money and thought they could get their claws in me, but little did they know I am 100% gay and I was very close to shattering all their hopes and dreams. I was too tired to care at this point in time, besides it was amusing letting them all think they had a chance with me. Finally getting out of the car, I locked the door, headed into the building and hit the button for the elevator. I hit the 10th floor button and the doors closed.

"Good morning, Mr. Reynolds." My secretary, Michelle, said as I passed her desk on the way to my own office.

I ignored her as I walked in, shut the door behind me and plopped down at my desk. Michelle tried so hard to get me to notice her, but all of her attempts have failed, of course. Why couldn't these girls get the message that I'm not interested? My cell phone ringing jerked me from my thoughts; glancing at the caller ID I saw it was Abel, so I hit the talk button and never even had a chance to say hello.

"Hey dickhead, we're going out tonight. I have some news for you, and I am not taking no for an answer."

"Yeah…yeah, I know we're due for a night out and I need it, so the usual place at seven?" I answered.

"Yep, Reno's bar, seven o'clock. I'll bring my good looks, you bring your wallet." Abel answered and hung up.

I swear he could be an asshole sometimes, but he was the one person, besides Alfred, who didn't care about my money or who I was. I'm thankful that I had at least two people in my life that gave a damn about me, now if only I could find someone to share my life with; I swear he would want for nothing! I heard the door open and in walked Michelle with a stack full of papers.

"Fuck me." I said, slamming my head on the desk.

"Was that an offer?" Michelle purred in my ear.

"No, it wasn't…now get the hell out of here before I fire you." I yelled, and she quickly exited the office and shut the door.

When six rolled around I stepped in my private restroom, and fixed myself up. Finishing up quickly, I walked back to my desk to gather my things, but before leaving I phoned Alfred to let him know I would not be home till late.

Arriving at Reno's, I walked in, got a table and let the waitress know I was waiting on a friend. Pulling out my cellphone, I texted Abel, letting him know I was here and where he could find me. Ten minutes later he strolled in and took the seat across from me.

"You look like hell." Abel greeted me.

"Yeah, thanks, I love you too, man." I rolled my eyes and he just gave me that cheesy ass grin of his.

When the waitress came back we ordered our usual wings, pizza and a pitcher of beer. A few minutes later she returned with our pitcher and glasses. Abel poured our beer and he downed half his glass before speaking. Whatever he had to say must have been really important.

"I've met someone, Cameron. We've been dating for a few months, and I have fallen in love with him."

"When do I get to meet him and why am I just now hearing about this?" I asked grabbing my chest and faking hurt.

Abel shot me the middle finger,"Funny you should ask that...his best friend said the same thing, so we're going to meet this Saturday at Antonio's around six."

Smiling, I nodded my head. I was happy for him, truly, but I couldn't help the hurt I was feeling. Abel was a lucky man to have found someone to possibly share his life with and I was jealous as hell. I looked up to see Abel staring at me again and I just shook my head. He knew if I wanted to talk I would when I was ready or needed to. We ate, drank and caught up with each other on how our lives were going. Three pitchers of beer later, Abel was feeling pretty good, I had only a couple of glasses, so we called a cab for him. I bid my friend good night and walked to my car, but Hard Bodies had caught my eyes and tempted me to visit. Shrugging my shoulders, I thought, "why not?"

I was walking over when I heard "Maybe we need to teach this queer a little lesson." And that made me run to see what the hell was going on; I hated homophobes with a passion. As I came upon the scene two men had someone boxed in and the taller guy was about to hit whoever they had trapped, so I sprang into action and grabbed the hand before it could strike its target.

"How about you two leave before I call the cops?" I suggested and was met with a warm body being shoved into my arms.

I watched as the two men fled and looked down at the now shaking figure in my arms. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, so I asked "Are you ok?" and he shook his head "no", so I guided him over to the bench and sat down with him. He was clinging to my shirt, which was now getting wet from his tears, so I did the only thing I could do. Rubbing his back slowly and gently, I waited for the stranger to calm down, but that's when I heard a growl, and I looked down to see his face looking at the bus that was driving away from the stop.

"I'll give you a ride home." I said in a casual tone, but inside I was trying not to laugh at the situation.

"I cannot accept a ride from someone I don't know." He said, so I extended my hand and was met with his warm hand. It felt so soft, so good and so perfect. I needed to introduced myself, "My name is Cameron Reynolds and it would be my pleasure to give you a ride home."

He looked up at me, confusion and uncertainty in his eyes, but he shook his head "yes", and that made me smile, and I walked him to my car. I could feel his eyes on me and it sent chills down my spine. Being the gentleman I was, I opened the car door for him and made sure he was in before shutting the door. Making my way around to the drivers side, I paused, I didn't even know the name of the man who I had just saved. "Going to have to fix that now won't I?" I mumbled to myself before opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat of my Ferrari, and revved her to life with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Warning this is yaoi which is boy x boy. If you don't like this type of story then please leave!

So here is chapter 3 of my story. My plan is to get a new chapter out every two weeks to be safe, when college starts back I will post as I can. Hope you guys stick in till the end. Thank you to all of those who have read and fav'd my story. Just wish someone would take the time to review *pouts* Ok onto the story!

Vincent's Point of View

As I sat in Cameron's car I took in my surroundings, the car was really nice, really expensive and something I would never be able to afford in my lifetime. I held my breath as the door opened and Cameron slid into his seat. The man was smiling as he put the key in the ignition; it was gorgeous and sent chills down my spine. _Damn… I just had to get helped by some gorgeous rich guy… just my luck._ I thought to myself right before I cursed myself for accepting a ride from someone I hardly knew. Was this really a rule I wanted to break for a sexy exterior? This guy could be a killer on the inside for all I knew. All the bad things that could happen raced through my mind, but I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by Cameron's voice.

"So, will you tell me your name or am I going to have to guess it?" He asked in a low husky tone.

I wanted to melt in my seat at the sound of his voice, I hadn't noticed his voice before, I guess due to being in shock, but how could one man be so damn sexy? He was watching me as I squirmed in my seat; he was probably enjoying this, if the growing grin on his face was any indication. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come, this made Cameron raise an eyebrow at me. He leaned over never taking his eyes off of me and whispered, "I don't bite…hard, unless you're into that kind of thing?" His grin was mocking but still glorious.

"W..what?" I managed to sputter out.

"So you do speak?" Cameron laughed.

"Yes, I can talk, asshole." I grumbled and crossed my hands over my chest.

I swear I would have jumped out of that car and walked home, but by the time I got home it would have been time for me to get ready and leave again. Looking over, I saw Cameron waiting for me to give him my name, but I really didn't want to, it terrified me a little. Cameron seemed like a good person and I did owe him something for saving my life. I let out a sigh and finally answered him.

"My name is Vincent DeLuca." I said, blushing like mad.

Cameron gently took my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I felt myself get hard, once again he had me squirming in my seat, and I had never felt this way with anyone. My mind was racing, so many dirty thoughts coming into my mind, I imagined Cameron ripping my clothes fucking me on top of his Ferrari, my legs wrapping around his waist taking him in deeper, his lips kissing me breathless. That was a secret fantasy I would harbor for a long time to come, no one knew about my kinky little fetishes, and I had never acted any out with my previous boyfriends. I felt the moan escape my lips before I could stop it, Cameron's eyes grew wide and my pants were now very uncomfortable with the thoughts I just had about him.

I looked away and asked Cameron if we could get going. "I need to be up early for school and I really need to get some sleep." When I looked back he eyes had softened, I could see the lust and something else I didn't recognize, he nodded his head and asked for directions. I gave him the directions to my apartment and grabbed the seatbelt to buckle myself in. Cameron did the same, before turning the radio on. _"The Heart of everything"_ began to play and Cameron started singing alone,

"_For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside  
I'll face it 'cause it's the heart of everything."_

"You have an amazing voice." I said as the song ended.

"Thank you, sexy." Cameron spoke in that oh so drool worthy voice of his, and the nickname, I guess it's a nickname, made me squirm and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Cameron and I talked on the way to my apartment, I don't know why, but it was so easy to talk to him. He asked about my school, what I was studying and when would I graduate. I asked him about what he did, just like I expected he was rich and that made me shrink in my seat. Cameron asked if I worked, I couldn't answer him, how could I? I felt his hand grab my knee and squeeze it. "It's ok; you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He said with that gorgeous smile. I smiled back at him for the first time and it felt good, I could tell I was getting attached already and that was a bad thing. I always ended up being used or hurt, I couldn't go through that again.

The time flew by and we were just a few minutes from my neighborhood, my stomach starting churning again and I felt like I was going to be sick. I had never been ashamed of where I lived, but I knew Cameron was better off than me, so that changed everything. I didn't want him to think less of me because of where I lived. I don't know why I was worrying so much or why I even cared, I knew I would never see him again after tonight. Truth is, in the little time I have been with Cameron, in this single car ride across town, I found myself wanting to get to know more about him and definitely wanting to see him again. My thoughts went to Abel, how he had found someone, and my heart started to ache again. I wanted something I knew I could never have.

My apartment building came into view and I found myself once again holding my breath. I glanced over at Cameron and he still had that smile on his face, it never changed as we pulled in front of my building. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat, grabbed the door handle and was about to thank Cameron when he opened his door and got out of the car, and then came around to open my door. He looked down at me, and extended his hand, which I automatically grabbed onto, to help me out of the expensive car.

"T..thank you." I stuttered.

"Let me walk you to your door, sexy."

God why did he keep calling me that? It was like he was teasing me, I mean, come on! Someone like him could never be interested in a guy like me. I lived in a hell hole, was a college student and a stripper. Cameron ran a business, drove a nice car, and can have anyone he wanted. It made me wonder if he was bi or gay. I knew he had to be one or the other, after all, he was flirting with me. Well, at least I thought he was. My heart couldn't handle all this, I just wanted to get into my apartment, fall into bed and forget about this day.

"No, you don't have to; I can manage on my own." I spoke up.

"Which one is yours?" He purred into my ear, completely ignoring my brush-off.

I gave in, who wouldn't? And lead Cameron up to my apartment. I reluctantly let go of his hand to get my keys from my bag and unlocked my door. I turned around to thank him, those incredible green eyes looking at me again, which made me lose whatever thought I had just had. Then he slipped a business card into my hand and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Goodnight, _sexy_, hope to see you again soon." He whispered into my ear.

And just like that he was gone; I was left holding the card in my hand and touching where he had just kissed me. "Does he really want to see me again?" I whispered. Coming out of my shock, I stumbled into my apartment, locked the door behind me and threw my stuff down. I fell into bed, not bothering to change to my clothes and had the best night's sleep I've ever had, filled with dreams of Cameron.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note and warnings: This is yaoi which is boyxboy!

Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who is following and to those of you have faved my story. I'm still not sure how long this will be, just going to write and go with the flow of things. I am still aiming for an update every two weeks, but my schedule is very hectic right now. Anyway this story is rated M for language and future content. Enjoy!

Cameron's Point of View

The smile I currently had on my face was all thanks to the gorgeous man sitting in my passenger seat, I hadn't smiled like this since before my parents died and it felt good to genuinely smile for once. I was going to make sure that I brought him into my life, I wanted to get to know him, spend as much time with him as he would allow me and who knows maybe one day he would become my boyfriend, but if he didn't want that I would rather have him as a friend then not have him in my life, there was something about him that drew me to him. I turned to ask him his name, but he was deep in thought, I could only guess what was going through his mind. He probably thought I was going to kidnap and kill him if so, then I'm just going to have to show him that I'm one of the good guys.

"So, will you tell me your name or am I going to have to guess it?" I asked in a low husky tone.

I was going to charm him, put a smile on his gorgeous face like he had done to me. No more eating alone, coming home to no one there for me…Well, I have Alfred, but that's not what I mean and no more lonely nights, I was slowly going to make this man mine. Normally I wouldn't stick my nose where it didn't belong, but after saving him I'm glad I came to the rescue. When he was thrown into my arms, it felt amazing having someone to wrap my arms around. Yeah, I know I'm cheesy as hell, but I am a romantic kind of guy, I got that from my parents they were always doing sweet things for each other. They had a wonderful marriage and acted like love sick kids all the time, I wanted that and wanted someone to grow old with.

I watched him; it was like he was struggling to speak, so I leaned across my seat and got close to his ear. "I don't bite…hard, unless you're into that kind of thing." I purred into his ear. This got the reaction I wanted, his face turned a pretty shade of red, I really wanted to laugh, but I held back. He was too adorable, I wanted to just lean in and claim his lips which I bet tasted so sweet.

"W..what?" he sputtered out.

"So you do speak?" I teased him, but I couldn't help from laughing. The blush on his face was just too cute; he seemed to do that a lot. I made a mental note to make him blush as much as possible, who could pass up something like that?

"Yes I can talk asshole." He was aggravated, and he crossed his arms over his chest. He was pouting… How cute is that? He was lost in thought again, I wish I knew what he was thinking, maybe I had crossed the line and should apologize for my actions. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our possible friendship; I would end up kicking myself in the ass if I did. That's when my beautiful angel spoke.

"My name is Vincent DeLuca." He spoke with that oh-so cute blush present on his face.

"Vincent." I repeated with an even bigger grin on my face. I reached across and gently took his hand that was still crossed on his chest, brought it up to my lips and kissed the back of it. Vincent's eyes were locked onto mine; he had beautiful brown eyes that looked like they held the secrets of the universe behind them. The urge came back to grab him, ravish those lips of his and drag him into the back seat, rip his clothes off, drive so deep into him and claim Vincent as mine. I bet he made beautiful sounds when he was being fucked. Shit, was the hell am I thinking? I didn't take into account maybe he already had someone, I wasn't the type of person who broke up relationships. I hoped that he didn't have anyone; I wanted a chance with him, guess I would find out eventually.

I watched as his lips moved and he let a moan escape them, my eyes grew wide, I wasn't sure if I was hearing things, but the look on his face and the visible tent he had in his pants confirmed what I had just heard. He quickly looked away, I knew he was embarrassed and I wanted to tell him not to be, but I let it go. I couldn't trust my own voice right now and I was trying hard to calm my own hard on that had my jeans so tight. Vincent asked me if we could get going, because he had school in the morning and needed to get some sleep. When Vincent looked back at me, I tried to convey my feelings that I couldn't speak to him. Getting ahold of myself I asked for directions which he gladly gave me, I knew the neighborhood he lived in, it wasn't a safe one and it made me worry for him. I think I finally understood why he was hesitant on accepting a ride, he was ashamed, but I was going to show him that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

My family wasn't always well off, we came from the slums and my parents worked hard for everything they ever owned. When we moved into our home, it didn't change my parents; they gave back to the community and funded a lot of charities. They showed everyone that if you worked hard and set your mind on success you could make your dreams come true. Education was the key to success my father always said, and scholarships were set up in their honor to help low income kids have the chance at going to college. I wanted to honor them and vowed I would keep up the values and traditions they instilled in me.

Vincent put his seatbelt on, I followed by putting on my own and reached to turn the radio on, my favorite song came on and I started to sing along to it. I loved to sing, sometimes I would hit Karaoke bars with Abel whenever we got the chance to go, Abel would just watch I knew he was too chicken to get up and sing. I knew Vincent was watching me sing, it made my heart sore and I promised myself one day in the future I would serenade him with all his favorite songs. When "The Heart of everything" ended Vincent told me I had an amazing voice.

"Thank you, sexy." I purred. That was his nickname and a well-deserved name at that. I planned to let Vincent know just how sexy he was every chance I got, plus it made him blush and well you know how much I love that already. I asked him all about school, he told me where he went, that he was an art major and was almost a senior. Vincent asked what I did, I told him about my company and what I did there; I wasn't ready to talk about my parents it still hurt too much. Vincent shrank down in his seat, and I felt bad… Maybe I made him feel uncomfortable, so I asked him about his job. Yeah that wasn't a good idea, it made him even more uncomfortable, so I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. I told him it was okay; that he didn't have to tell me anything he didn't want me to know. The smile that Vincent gave me made my heart just melt, he was so incredible and I hoped I could always make him smile. I knew I was attached to him, I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

We chatted about everything from our favorite music to our favorite TV shows, we had a lot in common and I knew we would get along just great. I started to worry as we got close to his apartment, if I would ever get to see Vincent after tonight, I hoped that he would want to hang out with me again, but I wasn't going to push it. His apartment came into view; I pulled in the parking lot and parked my car. Vincent was grabbing for the car handle as I got out, I came around to the passenger side, opened the door and extended my hand out to him. Vincent grabbed my hand and I helped him out.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered.

I could tell he wasn't used to this kind of treatment, which I was going to have to change, so I leaned close to his face and said "Let me walk you to your door, sexy."

Oh, I was having too much fun with him, I should tone it down, but he was so much fun to tease. Vincent was looking everywhere but at me, he was worried and I was going to put a stop to this once and for all, he had nothing to be ashamed about. "No, you don't have to; I can manage on my own." He spoke, but I wasn't going to let him get away with trying to get rid of me.

"Which one is yours?" I purred into his ear.

Vincent sighed, grabbed my hand and led me to his apartment. The warmth of his hand felt so good, he let go to get his keys from his bag and he unlocked his door, so I took one of my business cards and placed it in his hand. I kissed him on the cheek, lingering near his ear I whispered "Goodnight, sexy, hope to see you again soon." I turned around, headed to my car and got in. Adjusting my mirror I gave one last look at Vincent, started my car, pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

When I got home I threw my clothes off, climbed into bed and went to sleep with Vincent on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: First off this is Yaoi which is boyxboy if you don't like then exit out! I apologize for the delay in chapters, but school and everyday life has kept me busy. My last week of school is this week and I will be on a break till Summer classes start and I will get chapters out as quick as possible. Also this is based on characters that I have made in my sims 3 game and I have a club on Deviant art for them. If you are interested in joining the club drop me a pm. I am seriously considering making this story into a sims series I may put a poll up to see if people would like to see it. Thanks everyone who reviewed and fav'd my story. Now onto to the next chapter!

Vincent's Point of View

I feel my bed move causing me to stir from my sleep, as I slowly open my eyes I am met with familiar green ones. "Cameron" I whisper, wiping the sleep from my eyes. That infamous smile was on his lips as he leaned in and claimed mine in a passionate kiss. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. God he was an amazing kisser and I was putty in his hands at the moment, he could do whatever he wanted to me and I would not care.

Cameron nibbled on my bottom lip making me gasp, his tongue swept in and met mine, mapping every inch of my mouth. I ran my hands up to his hair and tugged him closer; I wanted to feel his incredible body against mine. Cameron was the first to break away; we both were starved for air and panted trying to catch our breath. His eyes were locked with mine and his hand came up to caress my face, he leant down to brush his lips over mine, teasing me.

"You are so beautiful, Vincent." He whispered, making me blush. It was funny how he could so easily do that to me.

_How the hell did Cameron get into my house?_ I thought as it finally sunk in, but before I could even ask his lips were back on mine and I was turned into a puddle of goo. At this point I could really care less how he got into my house; all I wanted was for him to make love to me. I ran my hands up Cameron's chest and tugged his shirt up; he chuckled against my lips, but moved so I could finish the task at hand. He stood up and quickly shed his jeans, pulled my blankets back and climbed into bed with me.

A chill went down my spine, I had never wanted someone so bad in my life, and it was like Cameron had cast a spell on me. His hands came up to my face and he kissed me tenderly, working his way my throat, chest until he stopped at my stomach. His fingertips ghosted over my stomach, making me giggle and then his hot tongue dipped in to lick my belly button. He placed kisses on each of my hips and he made sure he avoided my now aching hard cock.

This man was going to drive me to the brink of insanity. Every little moan or whimper I made was like fuel for Cameron's teasing. It was becoming unbearable. "Please…please make love to me, Cameron." I cried out. I needed to feel him inside of me; to know this was real, and that this wasn't a dream.

Cameron brushed the hair from my face; I could see the lust in his eyes and knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. "Are you sure this is what you want, my angel?"

My mouth just wouldn't form the words, so I nodded my head instead. Pushing him away, I turned to reach into my bedside drawer, grabbing the lube and condoms. That smirk was full force on his face and I'm sure my whole body was now bright red. Cameron took the bottle and condoms from my hand. Setting them to the side, his hands came to each side of my boxers, slowly pulling them down. I know he was enjoying this, teasing me, torturing me. Cameron kissed my stomach and licked down till he hovered over my cock.

My alarm screamed and I shot up slamming my hand down on the button out of pure habit. I fell back onto the bed, running my hands over my face. "Sorry." I muttered, but didn't get a reply back. I opened my eyes to notice that Cameron was gone. "Damn it! Was just a dream…" I felt so empty; I knew I would probably never see him again. Cameron had _said_ he would see me again, but why would he want to be with someone like me. Once he knew what I did to earn a paycheck… It would drive him away for sure. Pulling the covers back I realized I had a mess to clean up, so I got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once out of the shower, I stripped my bed of the dirty sheets and decidedly chose make it when I got back home. I threw on my clothes, grabbed a pop-tart and headed out the door to start yet another crap-tastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Warning this is yaoi which means boyxboy. If you don't like then click out of the story. So here I am with the next chapter. I want to thank all of you who have faved and like my story. Eventually I will be making this into a sim series and putting it on youtube, but I decided to wait till until the first story is done. This will be a series that will have 3 separate stories involving my characters. If you are interested in seeing what the boys look like drop me a pm and I will link you to my club. Still aiming for a chapter every few weeks and I am trying to make them longer from now on. Ok enough rambling on to the story.

Cameron's Point of View

"Ugh!" I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. I was trying desperately to go to sleep, but my mind was racing and wouldn't let me. What's keeping me awake you ask? One gorgeous black haired beauty named Vincent DeLuca is the answer. I can't believe how much he was affecting me; I had only met him a few hours ago and I was craving to see him again. How could I let someone I had just met crawl so deep under my skin already? Was I crazy for wanting to see him again so soon? Maybe I would run into him again this weekend, take a drive to his place, that is when I remembered I had that dinner this weekend with Abel and his new boyfriend, growling I flopped over and pulled the covers over my head, willing myself to sleep. It was just no use though, so I threw the covers off, got out of bed and walked out of my room, making my way to the kitchen where I knew Alfred would be.

As I made my way into the kitchen Alfred already had snacks and tea waiting for me on the table. It had become a ritual for us and he always knew when I needed someone to talk to or to vent on. Even when I was kid, I would sneak downstairs and Alfred would have a snack and milk waiting for me, we would talk and then he would put me to bed. I plopped down in my chair and grabbed for my cup of tea as I settled into the cushions while Alfred did the same in the seat across from me. I knew he was waiting for me to talk, I was really glad to have someone besides Abel that I could share things with and not be judged or ridiculed, not that my parents ever did that, but there are some things you just don't want to share with family.

"So I went to the bar with Abel and he has met someone, I get to meet them this weekend." Alfred sipped his tea quietly and waited for me to carry on." I went walking and ended up saving a guy from getting beat up, possibly even killed." Alfred's eyebrows rose up and I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal. "His name is Vincent and well…" For the first time in my life, I was at a loss for words.

"I take it he made quite the impression on you sir." I nodded my head and took a sip of tea.

The conversation carried on till the sun began to rise. I told Alfred all about Vincent, what he looked like, how shy he was, where he lived and how much I wanted to see him again.

"Why don't you invite him for dinner sir?" I looked at Alfred like he was crazy, there was no way I would bring him to the house so soon, and it would probably scare him off. I shook my head no, told Alfred it was too soon and got up to get ready for work.

Work was the same meetings, phone calls and Michelle trying her best to get me to notice her, but like always I blew her off. I would fire her, but right now she was helping me get things straightened out and I needed her… as much as I hated to admit it. Michelle had been with the company for a long time and knew what needed to be done. Once I got things fixed, I would find someone else to take her place and get that crazy female away from me. I couldn't wait to get done with my work and get out of there, every time I turned around she was coming into the office for some reason. This is when I wished I had a sibling or two who could help keep the family business up and running, sometimes I thought about selling the company, but I would never dishonor my parents by doing something like that. My parents worked hard to build our family business up, so I would have to deal with the insanity for now.

When my day was finally over, and as I was leaving the building, there was Michelle, with her ass sitting on the hood of my car. I really wanted to choke her, but I was raised not to ever lay my hands on a woman… Fuck… I chose ignoring her for my course of action and made my way to the driver side and unlocked my door when arms wrapped around me. My skin was crawling and I was ready to kill or maybe just brutally maim.

"Why don't we go out, Cameron? I know you want to take me out and after that…" I felt her shrug, trying to be cute, against my back. "Who knows?" She purred into my ear. I let a growl out and peeled her hands from around me, turning to face her; I knew there was no hiding the disgust on my face.

"I am not interested, nor will I ever be interested in taking you out. Get it through your thick skull, Michelle." The look on her face made a smug smile appear on my face. "Also, you're fired." I didn't care if I would now have to scramble to find another secretary, she would be gone and I could finally finish getting all my parents affairs in order and find someone to help run the company. As I turned around Michelle screeched a string of words at me that would've made a sailor proud as she stormed off. I opened my car door, threw my stuff inside and I climbed in. One quick phone call to alert security of the change in staff and I was on my way home.

As I pulled into the driveway I called Abel to see if he wanted to come over and hang out, I really needed to de-stress and forget today ever happened. Abel's phone went straight to voicemail, but I didn't bother leaving a message he was probably with his boyfriend and I didn't want to bother him. I could feel the jealousy rise up; hopefully in the future I would have Vincent by my side. I got out of the car and headed into the house, opening the door I kicked my shoes off in the hallway and left my briefcase by the door. I made my way upstairs so I could run a bath and soak the day away. Alfred met me in the hallway with a look of concern, but I told him everything was okay and that I didn't want to be disturbed.

Making my way to the bathroom I threw my clothes off leaving a trail to the tub. I put the stopper in, adjusted the water to the temperature I wanted and took off my boxers. When the tub was filled I stepped in and slid down enjoying the warmth. Laying my head back, I slid my eyes closed and let my thoughts wander to Vincent. His beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes, that sweet blush that turned me on and I was getting hard just thinking about him. I let my hand travel down and wrap itself around my cock. Soon I was moaning Vincent's name as I stroked myself to the thought of him in the tub with me. I imagined his lips wrapped around me, his head bobbing up and down bringing me to the brink of pleasure. That was all it took and I shot my load all over my chest. Vincent was definitely good material, and how I wish he were more than that, even if it sounded insane. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I reached for the washcloth and cleaned myself up before soaking for a little longer.

When the water started cooling I pulled the drain, stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist after a quick pat down with it. Heading for my bed, not bothering to change, I just got into bed naked and pulled the blanket over me. I wish I would have gotten Vincent's number and was mentally kicking myself in the ass for what was probably the hundredth time not getting it. He was never going to call me; I know I must have freaked him out for coming on to strongly. I was going to drive myself crazy, or be arrested first because that was when I decided I would take a trip in the morning and surprise my angel with breakfast. I wanted to talk to him and ask him to go to dinner with me this weekend. I just hope I wasn't being too pushy, but I was taught to always go for what I wanted… and I really wanted Vincent.


	7. Author Note

Authors note: No this is not one of those dreaded sorry but the story is not going to be finished notes. Moments will be finished! Here is what's going on.

Sorry for lack of updates, but my gf and I had a falling out and she was the one who was looking my story over and checking for mistakes so I will have no beta for future chapters. It kind of put me in a funk and plus I feel my writing is no good.

I have a publisher interested in my work so that has taken #1 in my life right now. It has stressed me out trying to write and take care of all my other projects.

Yes updates will resume, slowly but they will resume. I want each chapter to be good and I believe quality over quantity. Please be patient with me!

This story is part of a series so there will be more stories after this one 2 more to be exact with my other boys.

The month of May will be busy for me. I homeschool my youngest, my other daughter has prom, is graduating high school and I start my summer semester of my senior year in college. We are preparing for family coming in to stay so my time is limited right now. Once again I ask that you be patient with me.

I have vertigo which has flared up pretty bad so I am trying to work through it again. It sucks!

Last thank you for all the reviews, fav's and everything! I am so glad you all like my story so here are cookies and hugs for you! You are what keeps me writing!


End file.
